


H E L P . M E

by LOvELeSsAfFAiRs



Series: BR69 | Slam Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Gen, POV Original Female Character, Self-Harm, Slam Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs/pseuds/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs
Summary: Slam Poetry | Disclaimer: all works of this genre aren't based off of true events and are complete fictionA quick slam poem focusing on how bullying, peer pressure, and just the general strain of life can severely effect peoples' lives.





	H E L P . M E

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of bullying, self harm, and suicide. This does not go into explicit detail, but it is mentioned.
> 
> Stay safe people.

_ Help me _ .

 

She thought, as vines of doubt sprouted 

from the fractures of her shattered soul and 

crept through the crevices of her heart

with every sidelong glance they threw her way.

 

“...help me.”

 

She whispered, ducking her head down to avoid

their cruel sneers and taunting jibes as

the pinprick of tears stabbed at

the corners of her eyes.

 

“Help me.”

 

She murmured low to 

herself, well aware that by now 

she was the only one looking

out for her health.

 

“Help. Me.”

 

She said with her shoulders 

shoved forward and her mouth pressed into a 

thin line, wondering how she could make herself 

seem smaller so that maybe they could leave 

her alone just this one time.

 

“ _ Help me _ .”

 

She cried, fingers fumbling and tears

tumbling as she pressed the blade against

her smooth flesh and drew a shaky line, telling herself

that it was normal but knowing that her words were a lie.

 

“HELP ME.”

 

She screamed, palms pressed against 

her head as the voices inside beckoned her to 

kill herself and to get rid of them she almost did

but she knew… escape wasn’t that easy.

 

“…”

 

Only when she was silent, did they finally hear.

But her words were gone and so were her tears.

The only thing left of her heart was a speck, and

the next day she tied a rope around her neck, two

dark words written in blood across her chest.

 

**_Help me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> A little dark for my first slam poem, I know, but others will be better.
> 
> Love you


End file.
